1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a duct-cleaning apparatus, and more particularly, to a duct brush containing connected sections of flexible hoses attached to a cloth cleaning head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for cleaning ducts are well known in the art. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,188 discloses a device which fits inside the ductwork and discharges cleaning fluids under pressure onto the duct walls. This apparatus creates a considerable amount of fluids which must be evacuated by a vacuum exhaust pump. The device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,329 contains an outer hose, an inner hose, a turbine, and a brush. Thus, this apparatus is expensive to manufacture because of its many parts. The device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,685 contains a hose, a brush, a nozzle for dispensing cleaning fluids onto the duct walls, and a sponge. Here, again, large quantities of cleaning fluids must be disposed of, making the cleaning process awkward and time-consuming. The duct cleaning device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,310 contains two jets for loosening and removing debris attached to the duct. This device is complicated in its manufacture and requires the removal of large amounts of dirty fluid in the process of cleaning the ductwork. U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,566 discloses a method of cleaning ducts by dragging a cleaning element through the ductwork by means of a dragline. This method employs a plurality of cleaning elements of varying sizes.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use various forms of duct cleaning apparatuses, the provision of a simple and cost effective duct cleaning device is not contemplated. Nor does the prior art described above teach or suggest a simple, inexpensive, but effective apparatus for cleaning ductwork. The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the novel duct cleaning apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.